jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
What Became of the People We Were
Versions Kimberly Farr and Terry Kiser in the musical More Than You Deserve Lyrics GIRL: What became of the people we were Younger than springtime and twice as pure A fine young girl, so cocky and sure Whatever became of her? And hey by the way, whatever became And what are their names, could they be the same I'll never see them again, all of those people Those wonderful people we once were BOTH: What became of the people we were Younger than springtime and twice as pure A growing boy, so sure to win Whatever became of him? And hey by the way, whatever became And what are their names, could they be the same I wanna see them again, all of those people Those wonderful people we once were GIRL: I did the senior prom, I made the sewing team I was a campfire girl and a harvest queen BOY: I was a shortstop kid, I was so mean and lean I made the southern league, the all-American team GIRL: I had a ponytail, and dreamed of Steve McQueen I had my first big date when I was sweet sixteen BOY: I had a pair of loafers with a penny on top I drove a little deuce coupe to every high school hop BOTH: And when the senior class went out to vote I always got a big majority The ballots are counted And I am crowned Mrs. Personality... Mr. All Around Ability... Little Mrs. Personality GIRL: But a nymphomaniac is not what I intended to be BOY: But a raving killer is not what I intended to be GIRL: And I was sure I'd be the surfing queen of the sea BOY: Surf on, Nellie BOTH: What the hell ever happened to me What the hell ever happened to me We've been bent out of shape By chance or by fate Or maybe that's the way it was meant to be But when I think back to when We were way back then We were moon spoon June croon happy We were moon spoon June croon happy... oh so free BOTH: What became of the people we were Younger than springtime and twice as pure Just a couple of kids, do you remember when Whatever became of them? And hey by the way, whatever became And what are their names, could they be the same I gotta see them again, all of those people Those fabulous people we once were GIRL: I see the confusion but not the solution There's tears in my bosom and blues in my brain BOTH: And we're never gonna be those people We're never gonna be those people BOY: I see the confusion but not the solution There's blood on my bosom and blues in my brain We're never gonna be those people We're never gonna be those people We're never gonna be those people ever again! What became of the... Sha la la la la la li na Ron day ron day papa doo wah wah Sha la la la la la li na Ron day ron day papa doo wah wah Sha la la la la la li na Ron day ron day papa doo wah wah Sha la la la la la li na Ron day ron day papa doo wah wah Category:Songs